Not here, not now
by ACSkyefan88
Summary: A one-shot based on the 5x21 promo, where Coulson is bleeding and Daisy tell him to stay with her.


**It's been a while that I have uploaded anything, but I just formed this story after watching the 5x21 promo. So much angst this season around Coulson dying! Hope we get some phillinda scenes soon, and some more Daisy &Coulson father/daughter moments. **

**Hope you enjoy this fic!**

* * *

Daisy turn the corner and spots the person she's been looking for: Coulson. She runs to him and hugs him. The hug doesn't last long, because they are still on hostile ground, but he hugs her so tight she she thinks she felt her back crack.

"Are you okay? Did they do something to you?" He asks, concerned.

"I- I don't know what they did to me exactly. I think I might be the destroyer of worlds after all…"

He stares at her with concern now mixed with confusion.

"What? How? What do you mean?"

"Let's find May first and get out of here. I'll explain on the way."

But just when Daisy is about to turn around a shot rings. She expects to feel the sharp explosion of pain of a bullet ripping through you, but instead feels nothing. Then she turns back around and time seems to stop. A large bloodstain starts slowly seeping into Coulson's shirt on his chest…

She's frozen. She can't breath. Then another shot sounds, and this time the pain also doesn't come. She looks over his shoulder and sees a very overwhelmed Deke still pointing his gun at the alien assailant he just shot, laying on the ground.

"He was gonna shoot you!" Deke yells.

"Deke" she breathes. "Go find May, now! Coulson has been shot! We need to get out of here!"

She turns her attention back to Coulson, who's shirt is now soaked with blood. He touches it with his hand, which instantly becomes bloody too. Deke is still shocked by shooting the alien and is not moving.

"What are you waiting for, Deke?" Daisy yells. "Now!"

Deke shakes his head, snapping out of it.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get her, Daisy! Don't you worry!" Deke says and runs off.

She now turn her full attention to Coulson. She's freaking out inside, but she can't show it. He needs her. She needs to be his rock. But just as she want to tell him to sit down, his knees collapse and he sags to the ground. She sinks down with him.

"No, no, Coulson. Coulson, look at me. You've got to stay awake for me. Deke is getting May and then we're going to Simmons to save you."

Coulson takes short, shallow breaths. He can fill his longs start to fill with fluid.

"You know- I'm having- deja-vu again." He jokes with a strangled voice.

She shakes her head and places her hand on his shoulder.

"No you're not" she says. "Because you're not dying here right now."

He coughs violently and she moves her hands to place pressure on the shot wound. He groans in pain. This cannot be happening now, she thinks. Not like this, not when she may have just found a cure. This cannot be how he leaves her. He is the only family - the only father – she's ever had, and she won't let him die right here, right now in her arms.

It is becoming increasingly harder for Phil to breathe. So, this is how it's going to be, he thinks. Not a heart attack, not as the result of some heroic, altruistic act, but because of a stupid gunshot wound, in the arms of the young woman he considers his daughter. He feels a calmness in some way, knowing Daisy will be the last thing he sees before it all ends. For real this time. His only regret is that May is not here. Now he will never get to tell her how much he loves her…

Daisy keeps rambling. Saying comforting words, telling him it will be alright, they will save him. He's not sure if the words are supposed to be comforting him or herself. He can still feel his lungs filling further and further. He needs to say something now, before he is not able to anymore.

"Daisy" he croaks out.

She doesn't acknowledge him, and keeps on rambling.

"Daisy" he says again, this time with a little more force.

She stops and meets his eyes. He reaches his hand up to cup her cheek, briefly flashing back to a, relatively, simpler time when she did not have her powers yet and they had no knowledge of the world cracking apart in the near future. She closed her eyes when his palm touched her face so gently, and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"Picking you up from that van was the best choice I ever made" he manages to say. He coughs again, some blood reaching his mouth. "And I'm so glad I got to know what it's like to have a daughter."

More tears start falling rolling across her cheeks. She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head, not accepting that this is the end.

"Don't say that now. We're getting you out of here and Simmons will fix you" she says, now fully crying.

Tears start falling from his eyes as well. He loves this girl so much- and he realizes he has never told her that.

"I love you so much, Daisy"

She looks back at him and sees the love in his eyes. She considered him to be like a father, but not until this moment, she thought, had she ever truly known what unconditional love from a parent felt like.

"I love you too" she says.

"But I need you to fight now" She continues. "If not for yourself, then for me. And for May. You're the only person I've ever loved, who hasn't died. I can't lose you. I might survive if you die, but I won't ever want to have to live without you. You are the only real father I've ever had."

He coughs up more blood and she can still feel blood seeping where her hands press on his chest.

"I don't- want to- leaves you, but I- don't know if I can make it out- of this one" he admits.

"Just keep fighting, Coulson. Keep fighting, keep fighting, keep fighting…"

He hears her say it over and over again. He feels sleepy now. And just when his conscious starts slipping, he sees a figure resembling Melinda May, coming from around the corner and running towards them. And the last thing he hears are May yelling "Phil!" and Daisy saying "Coulson, stay with me", before he slips into darkness.

\- END

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts about this fic!**


End file.
